GUILTY PLEASURES
by Kristina Durr
Summary: NARUTO HAS BEEN DEEPLY DEPRESSED SINCE HINATA'S DEATH. HIS FRIENDS WANT TO HELP, SO KAKASHI SHOVES THE ONE PERSON HE THINKS CAN HELP NARUTO OUT OF THE PAST. WILL IT WORK OR BLOW UP IN KAKASHI'S FACE? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS OR PLOT PIECES I USED, ALL RIGHTS GO KISHIMOTO-SAN!

GUILTY PLEASURES

A NARUTO/ANKO ONE SHOT LEMON

Naruto has been sitting in his office doing paperwork for the third day in a row without leaving. He doesn't go home, or go out anymore. He just sits at his desk doing his work, his friends think that he still hasn't gotten over Hinata's death. It has been years, but he doesn't date, or hang out with other couples. His usual brightness and hyperactivity are gone and have been for awhile. Even his broody best friend Sasuke, has been telling him he needs to get out more. He just shakes his head with a sad smile and says that there is always work to be done. Without letting Naruto know his friends hold a meeting on what to do about Naruto's depression. They are all worried about him, most of them have come to the agreement that what he really needs is another woman to get his attention. No one seems to know who this woman should be, at a loss they just stare at each other or zone out. Kakashi speaks up then saying leave it to him. The group disburses hoping Kakashi can help Naruto.

TWO DAYS LATER

Naruto is still at his desk doing his work, when a knock sounds at his door. "Come in!" He calls. When the door opens he sees something he is unprepared for. Anko is standing there in a bright orange see through dressing robe. Under the robe he can see her slightly darker orange bra and panties. Before he can recompose himself, she closes the door and approaches him. "What the hell are you doing out of your house dressed like that?" He asks when his brain restarts. "Do you want the truth or do want me to tell you what you want to hear?" she asks coyly. "I want the truth...but..." he can't seem to finish his sentence as she takes off her robe and walks around his desk. She is standing less than a foot away from him now as his body is starts to react. Shaking his head to clear it he says, "Tell me what in hell's name you are up to Anko." She can see he is visibly flustered now, "Honestly, I have wanted to have wild sex with you since you turned sixteen, but that is frowned upon so I have made due with my fantasies. Now that you are grown, I find myself unable to resist you. Please Hokage-Sama fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk." Naruto is having a hard time processing what she said, but he knows his body wants her. He is still sitting unnaturally still for him.

He hasn't move in more than a minute, and Anko was beginning to worry that she pushed him to far. Suddenly standing up he gives her a considering look. Acting braver than she felt, she took his hand and put it on her breast. His fingers instinctivly wrapped themselves around it. She moaned lightly at the gentle pressure. His eyebrows shot up into his hair line and his lips twitched. His other hand comes up and wraps around her other with more pressure than the first, and smiled at the look on her face. Gaining courage he pulls her back against his chest and starts to kneed both breasts, she moans loudly and arches into his hands. Liking the response he is getting he keeps going. After a few minutes of this his hands slide down both sides of her body to rest on her hips. Feeling her shudder and softly sigh he moves his hands slowly around to the front of her body and slowly drags them up and down her abs. She is moaning softly without pause now. Whipping her around to face him he crushes his lips to hers. She is surprised at the gentle power in his arms.

Thought returning to her she suddenly drops to her knees in front of him. Looking down at her in his surprise with his face turning several shade of red he asks, "What are you doing?" She smirks at him but says nothing. With little pressure pushes him back into his chair and opens his Kage robe and pushes up his t-shirt and her mouth waters at the sight of his finely muscled chest. She runs her hands up and down his abs almost reverently, quickly she undoes the top of his pants. He groans quietly but doesn't move to stop her. Heartened by this she pulls his pants down to his ankles and rubs her hand along the front of his boxers earning another startled gasp but still no protests. Smiling deviously she pulls his boxers down to meet his pants at his ankles. He watches her eyes widen for a minute. Then she erases all of his thoughts, as her mouth is suddenly around his manhood. His hips come up off the chair so she puts pressure on his hip bones, seconds later she is swallowing his manhood all the way to the base and swallows around it several times. His startled moan is much louder this time causing her to smirk around his manhood. She swallows several more times before she releases his manhood. As she takes several deep breaths she looks up into his eyes and proceeds to swallow him all the way to the base again. At this point he can feel a tension gathering low in his belly, winding tighter and tighter. She was startled by his strength a second later, when he pulled her face off his manhood and up to his with just his arms. "Who put you up to this Anko?" Startled by this she doesn't answer right away. Several minutes later, "Like I said before, I have wanted this for years, but truth be told Kakashi gave me the courage I needed to be here today. He said that you needed someone... Someone who could help take your mind off of the past..." She trails off and looks at him with a look that said she was exactly where she wanted to be. After a minute He stands up and fixes his clothes. He puts out his hand to help her up, she takes it and stands up. He pulls her against his chest again and says, "Take a deep breath." She complies and her world goes black.

When the dizziness is gone she realizes she is no longer in his office. She looks around and realizes that she has no idea where she is. Suddenly uncharacteristically nervous she asks, "Where are we?" Smiling for the first time in a while he takes her hand and walks her down a long hallway without responding. As they enter what looks like a bedroom he grabs her turns her around proceeds to kiss her senseless. After a few minutes of this, he begins to slowly back her toward the bed. He feels it when the back of her knees hit the bed. He pushes her with controled power that makes her shudder. She is sitting on the end of the bed looking up at him with a look that begs he take her without delay. Before he can be lost to that look, his face changes into something too much like her devious smirk. Shuddering she asks, "What?" He flushes for a second then turns smug. "Kakashi, the pervert, has been leaving his literature around where he knew I would find them for awhile. Now I know why, (he smirks again), I suddenly find myself wanting to emulate some of the things in those books."

He leans down over her and kisses her senseless again. She melts into his kiss moaning loudly. (In her head: Oh gods this is finally happening!) Her train of thought vanishes again as he uses his upper body to push her on to the bed and pin her there kisses her almost roughly. His body is completely covering hers and she shudders hard. Her arms reach up and wind into his hair as he continues to kiss her stupid. Suddenly his hands are gliding over her bra wrapped breasts, she moans and arches up into his hands as her fingers start to lightly pull in his hair. Shuddering hard he slowly removes her bra, and starts kneading her breasts and playing with her almost painfully hard nipples. She moans as her hips buck up into his, almost cutting off his breathing. She notices his reaction to this and slams her hips up earning a loud groan from him. Acting instinctively he grinds his hips into hers, she reacts to this with a look he never thought to see on someone's face.

He kisses her deeply then slowly kisses he way down the side of her face, then to her ear, down to her collarbone and slowly over one breast. Hearing her loudest moan yet, he focuses with a single-minded intensity on first one then the other breast until she is moaning shamelessly and writhing under him. With the look from her fantasies, an incredibly smug grin, he ever so slowly moves to her stomach and gives it light barely there kisses. Before she can respond he has her panties around her ankles then gone. Moving with an urgancy he didn't know he posessed, he leans back and removes her bra too. He makes his way to her hips and moves down to her thighs then looks up at her with a look of lust so strong her breath caught in her throat.

Unable to take anymore she acts on instinct, she grabs his arms and flips them so she is now on top. She does this with such speed and strength he is stunned for a second, and she too is surprised for a second when he doesn't stop her. Recovering quickly, she attaches her lips to his and nips his bottom lip demanding entry. He instantly opens for her giving into her need for control for now. With a smug grin that he was really beginning to like she grinds her hips into his earning a loud moan. His hips answer hers, and it it her turn to moan loudly and put deliberate pressure on his still clad manhood swaying her breasts in his face.

Not resisting the urge to flip them again he takes back control. He flipped them so fast that she was dizzy again, but before she can respond he devours her lips and erases all her thoughts again. The force with which he did this turned her almost too much. She slams her hips up into his without conscience thought, and he responds with a loud growl. He returns to devouring her lips in a way that made her forget to breath. He pulled away from her mouth and takes several deep breaths and proceeds to kiss and nip her neck and collarbone. When she stared to writhe again he nips her collar bone hard then licks away the drop of blood, she gasps loudly and bucks hard. He pulls back and looks at her with a sexy smirk that she can see herself becoming attached to. She shudders and notices her own frantic writhing, and his very sexy smirkas he returns to exploring her body with his mouth.

All rational thought gone, she can do nothing more than moan and writhe under his intense exploration. When his hands joined his mouth on her body she lost all control of her body and bucks wildly. Just then his mouth took notice of one of her nipples and one of his hands on the other with an intensity that had her thinking, "How is he so good at this? This is (MUCH) better than any of my fantasies." Seconds later she is a moaning mess. As he held on to the last piece of tenuous self control he slid his nose along her skin and stops at the junction of her thighs. She jerked hard and shoved her hands into his rough sunshine blonde locks.

Without stopping to think he buries his tounge into her core. By coincidence his tounge met the bundle of nerves that turned her almost primal. Her hips snapped off the bed causing his heart to skip several beats. His hands pinned her hips to the bed as he mouth explored her sex digilently. He snickered as she bucked wildly against his hands holding her hips. Then he deliberately put pressure on the bundle of nerves to see how she would react. To his utter shock he physically felt the tension in her snap. She screamed his name as she exploded, she saw stars for a second before her breath came back in a rush. Lapping up all of fluid coming from her body then licking his lips, he gave her a look of pure animalistic delight that was too sexy. He moved up her body and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes with a look that matched his in intensity. Acting on instinct she started grinding on the hip that was between her thighs, telling him she wasn't done yet. Again with a graceful speed that surprised him she flipped them again. She instantly shift her weight upward so their sexes lined up perfectly and ground against him. Her boldness nearly undid him, as she with one hand pulled down his pants and boxers as far as she could then finished the task with first on foot then then other. His mind was went completely blank for a second. She lined them up again and looked up at him as if asking for permission. His breath was coming in shallow pants as he made it clear he was ok with this by slightly lifting his hips. What she did next surprised them both, she slammed her hips froward until they met his. She squeaked loudly and they both froze. Fighting his body's natural instinct to move, he waited for her to adjust to the size of his manhood. A minute later she started moving her hips. Realizing she is ready he began to match her movements, causing her to moan loudly.

Unable to stop himself he took control again and flipped them over and drove into her with a force that had her screaming his name. Losing all control and rational thought he drove into her with an animalistic intensity that shook her to the core, and pushed her over the edge into bliss. Hearing his name screamed over and over, pushed him off the cliff of primal pleasure, right behind her. After a minute he collapsed just to the side of her to avoid crushing her.

When they could breathe again, he rolls slightly and pulls her to him with that sexy smug grin. Realizing he is Naruto of the nearly unending stamina, she smirks. "What?" He says looking at her smirk. "Well, there is something I want to try..." She says. "Yeah and what is that?" He asks still smirking. Instead of answering she rolls them so that she is again sitting on top of him. She bends at the waist to kiss him, but doesn't stick to that long. She moves to the side of his head to his neck and places kisses there. She finds the sensitive spot just behind his earlobe with an ever widening smirk. She kisses and nips there earning a moan from him. She can feel that his semi-hard manhood is standing at attention again, then without warning her left hand grabs his manhood and lines it up and slams forward again. Both of them moan loudly as she instantly begins to lightly bounce in his lap. Moving up and down on him for nearly ten wonderful minutes, she began to sense her orgasm approach. He must have too because he lifted her her hips with shaking hands and began to drive into her with that animalistic intensity again. For the second time tonight her felt the tension in her snap. He groaned loudly as he watched her ride out her pleasure.

When she collapsed onto his chest she smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. After she caught her breath she lifts her head to look at him. She see that he is still not done yet and sighs. "Can I try something now?" He asks almost shyly. She nods as she slips bonelessly of of him and to the side. He moves up to kneel next to her. He gently rolls her over so she is face down then grabs her hips and pulls them up to his. He enters her to the hilt and grunts as she squirms and moans very loudly. Still holding her hips he pushes into and pulls out of her at a speed she was unprepared for. She starts calling out his name at a fever pitch and pushing her hips harder against his matching his pace with some effort. Losing coherent thought and most of his self control again he drives into her with almost bruising force. A few minutes later he can feel both his and her end nearing again and put all the strength he has left into the last few strokes and pushes them both off that primal cliff again. After a few breathless seconds they both collapse into the bed and roll into a comfortable embrace.

When both have reasonably recovered, he looks at her with his old smile that reminds her of the sun coming out after a nasty storm. "Thank you Anko, I know I have not been myself for a while. I guess Kakashi was more right than he knew. I was stuck in the past, I needed to remember that I am still alive and she would want me to be happy for us both. So thank you for helping me get here." She looks up at him and genuinely smiles at him. "I admit I had purely selfish reason for helping you, but I'm glad I helped you nonetheless." Both sigh and fall into deep sleep.


	2. Author's note

So some have asked me to continue this as a story, I have been having a terrible case of writer's block for this. So this is me asking for ideas... Please PM me with them. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


End file.
